PurpleKingCrazy's Leona Games
by PurpleKingCrazy
Summary: Welcome to PurpleKingCrazy's Leona Games! From the creators of your imagination, PurpleKingCrazy is in search for his lost female avatar, Leona. PurpleKingCrazy goes through a lot of trickery and finds champion friends in order to find Leona, the Radiant Dawn. (K /T rated Parody/Fantasy first Fanfiction in progress, featuring Leona, please R R


Hello People! I am PurpleKingCrazy! This is not my first story every written, but I would like to announce that this is a special request for someone during the forum game. This is the game I have made up and it was my first role play story game I've ever made successful. I was hoping that you guys, Fanfiction readers, hoped to love on the game that brought you from imagination, PurpleKingCrazy's Leona Games!

PurpleKingCrazy's Leona Games

**GAME ONE**

_On the brink of Summoner's Rift, the vast land that settles into the Myths of Legends, where crazy creatures and fascinating monsters spawn within the area. The four basic jungles stood in the brink of Summoner's Rift: The Rock Golem jungle, the Viegar Wizard jungle, the Elder Wizard jungle, and the Blitzcrank Golem jungle, amongst the area of the map. Alas, one significance about the rift, is that one crazy purple hero, PurpleKingCraz__y, had stood up to face the challenge amongst friends and enemies to engage upon finding his faithful treasure. In return, he had been summoned in his true form on the nexus, where he had alas wait for his own adventure to abrupt._

_PurpleKingCrazy walks around Summoner's Rift one day, and he had lost his Leonie... He goes out of the stroll in the jungle and asks the golem, "Have you seen my Leonie?" The golem stands firm and looks down at the puny summoner. A sound like stones grinding begins loudly as the golem speaks, "I saw no one, though I did see the moon pass by not long ago. Perhaps she can give you answers." The golem suddenly evened out his gaze and remained motionless from then on._

_"The Moon?" PurpleKingCrazy replied. Suddenly he hears Diana's footsteps and suddenly hears 4 others coming to steal him... A FIVE-PLAYER GANK? PurpleKingCrazy blows up... but he lands on the red jungle instead... asking the elder Wizard the same question._

_The elder Wizard looks very nervous when he hears the question. "Em, I d-d-didn't see Leona *cough* but I think she went over there. He points to the location of Baron. "A little furry creature will be waiting for you. I think he knows where Leona went... Hehehehehe..."_

_PurpleKingCrazy did not trust the Elder Wizard. Instead of going to baron, PurpleKingCrazy suddenly walks to dragon to ask for some gold. Apparently, the dragon is sleeping and is very grumpy. However, PurpleKingCrazy gazed upon a person behind the dragon with gold eyes... LEONIE! However, a wild Nautilus appears and knocks out PurpleKingCrazy. Now unconscious for a while, PurpleKingCrazy wakes up, seeing nothing behind the dragon, and now the dragon is wide awake..._

_PurpleKingCrazy asks the dragon. "Where is my Leonie?" The dragon ponders the question and roars at PurpleKingCrazy. Unfortunately, the dragon does not speak English. Just then, Shyvana begins running down the river behind him. Perhaps she can speak dragon._

_PurpleKingCrazy suggests Shyvana to ask the dragon where Leona went. The Dragon says to find her in the Institute of War. Unfortunately for him, he already passed down Summoner's Rift in search for Leona. Sorry Dragon, cannot take suggestions._

_PurpleKingCrazy heads over to Baron. Baron gives a thoughtful nod in the direction of where he last saw Leona, in the direction of the second purple mid turret. His drool dropped and a Teemo ran away, pooping mushrooms with each step Baron says "I do not know anyone named Leonie, I just spat at a puny Teemo. A woman in gold armor was holding his hand. After Teemo has died, she recalled in that brush over there."_

_Out of nowhere, Nasus reappears and slays Baron Nashor preventing any more insight as to the whereabouts of Leonie. In this moment of loss PurpleKingCrazy spots a low health Diana, maybe he can get some info from her._

_Due to that last assassination attempt Diana made with 4 other champions, PurpleKingCrazy becomes aware about hating Diana... "Please do not take me seriously no more." PurpleKingCrazy reads her mind somehow, "You must have hid Leona! You fiend! I do not trust you no more!" PurpleKingCrazy destroys Diana with his laser ability and rushes off to the red enemy jungle, where he asks the Viegar Wizard about Leonie._

_Viegar Wizard replies, "Leonie? Who is Leonie? I have seen a woman in gold armor but I do not know any Leonie. That woman went to that brush in the river." PurpleKingCrazy assumed the Viegar Wizard said a woman in gold armor was Leona.. PurpleKingCrazy investigates this kind of brush..._

_And… Sivir pops out of the brush dressed in pure gold! "NOT LEONIE!" PurpleKingCrazy shouted to her, and Sivir knocked PurpleKingCrazy back to the Elder Wizard Jungle..._

_When PurpleKingCrazy finds Leonie, Shaco, jesting with her… She has been marked for death! _

_Assuming his senses pick up Shaco's markings for assassination, A wild Tristana Appears behind PurpleKingCrazy and launches him straight to the Blitzcrank Jungle. However. Shaco mentioned he joked around PurpleKingCrazy to assassinate Leona and started to leave. "Leonie?" PurpleKingCrazy gazed around the strange figure, when the Leona suddenly transforms to Tibbers._

_PurpleKingCrazy suddenly gets grabbed by a Rocket Arm from the Blitzcrank arm and suddenly knocks unconscious._

_Upon waking, PurpleKingCrazy notices Valor hovering above him. If Valor was here, Quinn could not be far behind. Valor begins ahead, as if gesturing for PurpleKingCrazy to follow. On the other hand, an explosion of light is seen in the opposite direction and a female voice is heard. It seems like a fight may be started, but it could also be Leonie._

_Instinctively, PurpleKingCrazy asks the Blitzcrank Golem to investigate the light, and ignores the Quinn. Blitzcrank agrees and heads towards the middle lane to see the Sion and Ashe fighting each other... No wonder the light came from Sion and Ashe's voice almost sound close to Leona's. PurpleKingCrazy asks Ashe and Sion "Have you seen my Leonie?"_

_A streaming light, however on his left, begins to appear. "LEONIE!" and started to chase her... However, Ashe activated her ultimate and hit PurpleKingCrazy, stunning him frozen. Unfortunately, for PurpleKingCrazy, he hates the cold, so the arrow gives him shivers and knocks him unconscious for a while AGAIN._

_By this time, PurpleKingCrazy is on the left side of the middle line, around the Viegar jungle, Rock Jungle, and the Baron Nashor._

_Suddenly, when PurpleKingCrazy wakes up, he hears a billion Lux laughs. He wonders, "Have I gone insane?" He stands up only to find a giant "axe bone" in his face. He gets knocked all the way to bottom lane. He tries to sit up, but he finds a Purple Caster Minion laughing at him. The Caster Minion walks away muttering, "That burst of light was incredible. It looked like a laser of some sort. Also, that purple dude was funny."_

_Looking at the purple caster, PurpleKingCrazy laughs at the joke himself, but then he decides to destroy the caster for some gold._

_Somehow, while in bottom lane Trundle and Garf (the blue Rabbit) opened up the Lemonade Stand... PurpleKingCrazy asks Trundle "Can I have some lemonade please?" Trundle gives him some lemonade, made from Garf's secret formula._

_PurpleKingCrazy takes a sip of the lemonade and asks Trundle and Garf, "Where is my Leonie?" Trundle and Garf laugh and grin as PurpleKingCrazy becomes stunned due to the secret formula in the lemonade. Out of nowhere he is hooked by Thresh who follows up his chain and summons the box trapping PurpleKingCrazy inside while enemies converge on him from the jungle._

_Unfortunately for Thresh, he blows up due to PurpleKingCrazy's immunity powers. Other enemies decay in the process, since they are not imagined in a certain way. PurpleKingCrazy wakes up to see a holographic image of Leona on Ezreal's Scanner._

_"Hahahahaha... PurpleKingCrazy. I know your true name... You think you can find me? Tough luck... try harder." Leona sticks her tongue out in disgust and the holograph disappears. PurpleKingCrazy Destroys Ezreal with his ULTRA LASER POWERS... Then PurpleKingCrazy can now speak the language of Dragon, Given by his capture of the lantern._

_PurpleKingCrazy finally asks the dragon: "have you seen my Leonie?" The dragon looks down upon him and gives off a loud grunt. "I believe I saw this "Leonie" head off towards the Twisted Treeline. Perhaps she just went toward Baron Nashor for his blessing. Either way, I would have you let me sleep or face my fiery wrath purple one." The dragon slumbers once more as he finishes his thought with another grunt._

_PurpleKingCrazy FLIES to the top lane, never setting foot there before._

_PurpleKingCrazy looks around... Everything seems perfectly clear to him... Until... SURPRISE! FIDDLESTICKS, lays out the trap, but PurpleKingCrazy has 5000 Magic resist so Fid cannot do anything to him._

_A Warwick jumps out and kills fiddlesticks. Warwick seems like PurpleKingCrazy's best friend. "Hello PurpleKingCrazy!" Warwick says with a bright smile, as PurpleKingCrazy hugs him... "Well Warwick, have you seen Leonie yet?"_

_"Yes, Yes I have," Warwick answers, "She was heading towards Noxus to go to a bar with the High council (Swain, Darius)" Go sneak a peak before Garen destroys the party" Then Swain and Darius comes out of a bush drunk and beat up Warwick. PurpleKingCrazy hears them say in chopped sentences '' Leonie... Vilemaw... Diana... Elise... Party!"_

_PurpleKingCrazy rushes out to destroy both Darius and Swain for assassinating his best friend! His Leona scents turn on and finds himself a secret passageway by the top tower. PurpleKingCrazy turns forward to this passage to investigate._

_Almost instantly, the passage revealed, a bright shining girl dancing with Vilemaw. Who could this be? LEONIE! With Elise, the Spider Queen! (Almost it rhymes too!) Diana seems revived as well. PurpleKingCrazy rushes forward to catch Leona when the Ezreal's Trueshot Barrage rushes forward and kills Diana. Elise pops out, and stuns PurpleKingCrazy, laying him unconscious for a while._

_"Heheheh... ohhh PurpleKingCrazy, you're so easy to trick... just how easy I had to adore you..." Leona brightly says with an taunting smirk, then gives a remarkable laugh to show her true evilness. She vanishes with Elise following behind her._

_Somehow, Leona must have been controlled... but by whom? It must not be Swain! But,. by who? PurpleKingCrazy wondered, as he lay unconscious._

_Upon waking, he finds Vilemaw, passed out from the constant party he was having, barely any life in him. He also sees the robes of a blue caster minion and the body close to it. Minions are so unloved; he must have crashed the party. Both Vilemaw and the blue caster minion begin waking up. Leonie is gone now. Vilemaw mutters something about Leonie not being able to dance and that she was off to some sort of altar the last time he saw her. He then wonders aloud how long he had been out cold._

_They find out Vilemaw had a secret passport to the howling Abyss, it seems half burned, like the sun threw up on it, it was signed by Lissandra, the Ice Witch._

_However, there is no howling abyss until Leona is captured... There is another message saying, "In order to gain access to other maps, you must catch Leona on Summoner's Rift, she is definitely the most evil and vile champion in League of Legends, more evil than Viegar and Singed combined." Gragas, the hottest barrel masher there is, signed this message._

_PurpleKingCrazy returns to Summoner's Rift, and now goes back into the Sand Golem jungle... PurpleKingCrazy mistrusted the Diana in the Jungle before, but he may have a plan up his sleeve... or two..._

_"Ehhh, will you help me?" He asked the golem. "AROGALAH!" What? Nothing like he is heard that kind of blab talk before. "AKABAHALI!" He continued blurting out random syllables and making the hand gestures that might allow the golem to understand what he needs. "Oh. Okay then." Suddenly, Zac comes out of his golem suit, along with Evelynn, Twitch, and Vayne. "We've already sent Kha' Zix and Rengar down to track them. We're keeping in touch" "How?" Zac took out his cell phone from his stomach..._

_Just then... Instinctively, PurpleKingCrazy realizes they have also tried to assassinate PurpleKingCrazy along with Diana. Without hesitation, PurpleKingCrazy suddenly acts like Katarina and spins around damaging everybody in sight... They have all died in the process... But PurpleKingCrazy resurrects Twitch using Yorick's spell._

_" Ok... Thanks... you just make me feel like having POISON in my stomach..." Twitch rambunctiously grumbled in front of PurpleKingCrazy. PurpleKingCrazy makes a hand gesture, calling Twitch to follow him_

_As Twitch and PurpleKingCrazy walk down the river, PurpleKingCrazy asks Twitch "Where is my Leonie?" Twitch replies with "I do not know of a 'Leonie', but I have seen a lady with golden armor running down mid lane. Last I saw she ran through a portal to what looked like an area with a Storm Shield sigil, possible the Crystal Scar." "Thank you Twitch!" said PurpleKingCrazy. And with that, twitch threw a venom cask into PurpleKingCrazy's face, turned invisible, and flashed away._

_Stinky from the cask PurpleKingCrazy heads his way to the Crystal Scar on his way there he finds Cassiopeia seducing a random male, he cries out yelling medusa! Cassiopeia turns around and turns him to stone, but PurpleKingCrazy resisted it and chopped off Cassiopeia's head and yelled out "WHERES MY LEONIE!?" her eyes roll to the right.._

_Upon teleporting back to Summoner's Rift PurpleKingCrazy finds a sudden gold shield surrounding a bush at the Elder Wizard camp... IT MUST BE LEONIE! PurpleKingCrazy rushes forward to find that Mysterious Leona when..._

_Teemo killed PurpleKingCrazy... Just kidding! Teemo surprisingly blinded PurpleKingCrazy out of nowhere and Leona is nowhere to be seen from this point. PurpleKingCrazy gets knocked unconscious after that Teemo poison..._

_Waking up again... PurpleKingCrazy realizes to never underestimate the power of the scout's code and Leona disappears._

_There was a blood trail on the ground where PurpleKingCrazy had woken. He followed the trail to find Vladimir. He had been bleeding because Talon stabbed him, though perhaps he did not realize he could stop his own bleeding... Vladimir was feeding off some minions to regain his health when PurpleKingCrazy, falling on his rear, startled him, "Where is my Leonie?" PurpleKingCrazy asked. "Leonie?" Vladimir pondered the question. "I know not any 'Leonie' but I did see some odd girl in golden armor wandering about the jungle near the Baron pit."_

_PurpleKingCrazy take Vladimir's advice THIS TIME and wanders to the baron pit... to find a secret brush that was never kept after Nasus' assassination of the Baron Nashor._

_Inside that brush, a secret hole appears as PurpleKingCrazy approaches the brush. PurpleKingCrazy enters the secret hole. Inside the hole, PurpleKingCrazy heard the sounds of music. It was Sona Trying to send a S.O.S call. Sona sees PurpleKingCrazy and smiles holds up her arm to be helped out of a ditch. PurpleKingCrazy pulls her out after Sona collects herself PurpleKingCrazy asks, "Where's is my Leonie?"_

_Sona thinks for a moment and tells PurpleKingCrazy through her mind this. "Hmmm...I have been there in that hole a long time my mind is foggy. Last thing I remember was I was with her then Trundle attacked he was to strong and she got away heading toward the wraiths. I was knocked out after being battened on the head and shoved down this ditch. Last thing I saw was Trundle walking away with a creature that had flaming hooves."_

_Sona nearly faints on the ground and walks away._

_As PurpleKingCrazy reaches within the Viegar Wizard jungle... He noticed an unexplored area had been capped off. Zed appears from every direction... with glimpses of shadows leading into his lair. PurpleKingCrazy really hates Zed, but he dispatches the alarm as Zed nearly approaches him._

_PurpleKingCrazy gives a faint reduction, in search for Leona "Have... you seen my Leonie?"_

_Zed quickly appraises PurpleKingCrazy, in delight with his quest. "I am the Master of Shadows... However, I will guide you through your request... See, Leona is an evil powerful treasure you're seeking," Zed said, "And, it appears that Zac has misled you to his evil lair, I had seen around the Purple Nexus, where he had plotted you to your wildest traps, in search for this golden woman."_

_Upon his saying, Zed vanishes and leaves behind a faint locket that is shaped like a bird, and PurpleKingCrazy retrieves the artifact... It is glowing with a courteous delight! PurpleKingCrazy knows she is close._

_PurpleKingCrazy encounters a slight green glow on one other side of the purple nexus. As PurpleKingCrazy follows the glow, it leads him to Zac! It was a trap! They both wound each other and PurpleKingCrazy hears Zac say that he wonders if Pantheon would be happy marrying leonie at blue base. PurpleKingCrazy loses conscious._

_Upon waking up, Pantheon was sitting next to him, saying "Oh that marriage was a joke. You got to understand, LEONA IS TOO EVIL TO MARRY ME!" Pantheon runs for his life and activating his sky drop ability._

_Somewhere, Pantheon dies over some overpowered creature._

_Never mind, as PurpleKingCrazy searches across the middle lane inner turret, he had notice he still kept the locket he received from Zed, even after Zac's attack..._

_Somewhere, the new champion, Lissandra, is controlling Leona's actions... PurpleKingCrazy now realizes that he had done a huge mistake._

_He can feel it, too... true ice._

_All of a sudden from the skies, PurpleKingCrazy hears a load screech...Its Backfrost Anivia! PurpleKingCrazy tries to run but Anivia Grabs him with her talons and flies him to Lissandra._

_Lissandra smiles and slides her finger around her neck as Leona says softly. "Help… Me…" Anivia flies into the air saying. "So much effort into your search only for you to go crashing down... say goodbye to Leona" Just before Anivia is high enough so the drop could kill PurpleKingCrazy a frost arrow hits Anivia right in the torso. She drops PurpleKingCrazy and he starts falling toward the jungle._

_PurpleKingCrazy crashes to the ground. As PurpleKingCrazy sight darkens, the sound of music and talking could be heard. The last thing PurpleKingCrazy could feel was pain and a liquid being poured down his mouth._

_PurpleKingCrazy wakes up... on Sejuani's Boar. In the Blitzcrank jungle, PurpleKingCrazy suddenly realizes about the locket's importance... On the other, he does not know why he is riding that boar._

_Sejuani makes a remark "I've heard about your crash, so I could pick you up, a former assistant Zed told me about your finding of Leona." Sejuani smiled in request for help._

_Warwick, on the other side, gazes upon the Blitzcrank Golem and picks PurpleKingCrazy's scent. "Oh! Glad to see you alive and running again! What happened?" PurpleKingCrazy explained the situation to Warwick and Sejuani..._

_Blitzcrank over heard the story and joined the fray as well. "Us... Golems... insist that delight of help. Lissandra must be... stopped." the Great Steam Golem did not speak for quite a while, and seems to be a little rusty... Nevertheless, he started moving as soon as possible with Sejuani and Warwick._

_Somewhere, both Lissandra's and Leona's evil laughs abrupt the rift._

_Upon walking near, the boar suddenly trips and falls. Teemo with WHITE EYES *gasp* appears and shoots a blinding dart at Purple King Crazy. He suddenly gets blinded by Teemo's dart and falls to the ground, knocked unconscious. Teemo then drags Purple King Crazy to Baron, and says, "I have finally gotten Purple King Crazy here, master. I will have a word with that Elder wizard for being so stupid."_

_Warwick and Blitzcrank follow Teemo into the same place... They find Lissandra along with Leona (in blue armor). Teemo suddenly realizes he had forgotten about two other team members... Lissandra and Leona traveled into the Rock Golem Jungle, leaving teemo alone to defend on Baron, PurpleKingCrazy still unconscious._

_With sudden urge, Blitzcrank grabs Teemo and Warwick eats him, giving Warwick the kill. PurpleKingCrazy wakes up, mentioning he had a dream about finding his treasure._

_" I just saw them going into that Rock Golem Jungle." Warwick exclaimed. "Us... Golems... follow... instinctive paths we see." Blitzcrank said ambitiously._

_PurpleKingCrazy, trusting them both as a party, leads head to the blue Golem Jungle into the depths where the Ice Witch takes hostage Leona._

_Somewhere, but pretty near, Leona laughs gently. Can someone really save her till the game ends? Will this be the end of PurpleKingCrazy's treasure?_

_Somewhere, a Karthus walks down in the Rock golem jungle and hears PurpleKingCrazy's footsteps. A Skarner shoots out from another brush just to freeze PurpleKingCrazy out its tracks..._

_Karthus made a quick decision, He decided to Help Skarner get his revenge by freezing PurpleKingCrazy. This was a huge mistake! Just as Karthus uses his Requiem spell, PurpleKingCrazy had gained more power to obliterate them as usual. However, PurpleKingCrazy is at a breaking point. Akali jumps in and knocks PurpleKingCrazy to the Elder Wizard jungle, leaving Warwick and Blitzcrank behind._

_PurpleKingCrazy lands at the Elder wizard, but then is knocked unconscious. The elder wizard, having no idea what he is doing, looks down, looks down upon PurpleKingCrazy, and says, "Oh, he's back to ask me again. Welp, Ima just pretend I don't know anything..." PurpleKingCrazy is still unconscious when the Elder Wizard said that..._

_PurpleKingCrazy, like the Elder Wizard, pretended to not know anything... just to only check with the team back to the Rock golem jungle just to check on Blitz and Warwick..._

_But from middle lane, he looked hard to the left, and oversaw Leona... HER LIFE BEING DRAINED BY THE FOUNTAIN AT THE NEXUS! Oh no! Lissandra was there too. Leona is also dressed in blue!_

_" Wait!" a voice calls over. It was Warwick, still alive and running. "Blitz is dead, but that was o..." just as he looked to the left, he saw what is happening... "Oh my god, what the heck is she doing?"_

_PurpleKingCrazy, alongside Warwick, now charges toward the nexus... "LEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_From the blue Nexus, PurpleKingCrazy rushes out to the scene to stop Lissandra and her evil plots. Warwick follows suit._

_Lissandra rushes forward to fight the two heroes... Warwick is about to use his ult when Lissandra freezes both and them and shatters them in true ice. This looks like an end to our favorite heroes..._

_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut... Zed comes in with the revived Sejuani and weakens the all-mighty powerful champion. Warwick rushes in with his blood scent and uses his infinite duress, suppressing her and stopping her completely. PurpleKingCrazy in return uses his locket from previous posts and the locket suddenly bursts out great fires, killing off Lissandra, and shattering her true ice form._

_Leona, her armor still as blue as a mana gem crystal, faints on the ground, exhausted by the true damage on the fountain. PurpleKingCrazy rushes out with the locket, and finally cures her of the true ice, resulting in her purest gold form for once she had known._

_"I have finally found you, my Leonie..." PurpleKingCrazy finally says._

_" Thank you for saving me PurpleKingCrazy." Leona passionately Kisses PurpleKingCrazy in the lips... Warwick, Sejuani, and Zed disappear from the scene, embarrassed the by true love they hold. PurpleKingCrazy had been shocked by his obsession with Leona..._

_" Heheheh..." Leona laughed, "It was a fun game, really, trying to catch me and stuff... We are both truly immortal, are we? Heheh... Well, Hope you will catch me in the next game."_

_Leona ravenously laughs out of her craziness, and she catches a ride out of Draven's Spinning Axes. The axes also knock out PurpleKingCrazy in return._

**END OF GAME ONE  
**

Oh and please R+R what you think about the first game... This story is long, but represents a Hunger Games kind of role play, except that it is not Hunger Games, and the story sets off in a limited area upon Summoner's Rift. I think that this story is great and represents a lot of fascinating champions from Summoner's Rift and some characters never seen on League of Legends. I hoped you guys enjoyed the story of the first game!


End file.
